


when i go into the ground, i won't go quietly, i’m bringin' my crown

by hermicnee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Minecraft, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermicnee/pseuds/hermicnee
Summary: the thing about being a hybrid in this world is its dangerous. because being a hybrid means everyone fears you, and that fears turns to anger and that turns to hunters existing. the greetings hybrids get aren’t hello’s, it’s sword and arrows sticking out your body from a human’s hand.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 1398





	when i go into the ground, i won't go quietly, i’m bringin' my crown

**Author's Note:**

> title is from bury me face down by grandson
> 
> anyways, i have a lot of THOUGHTS of ranboo in general, ranboo + sbi and hybrids of minecraft!
> 
> so, here you go!! thank you reagan for sharing my brainrot, and giving me the motivation to write it :D
> 
> ( and also heels techno supremacy! )
> 
> btw if any cc’s in this want me to take it down, i will immediately :) ((forgot to add that in the notes of my other two fics))

the thing about being a hybrid in this world is its dangerous. because being a hybrid means everyone fears you, and that fears turns to anger and that turns to hunters existing. the greetings hybrids get aren’t hello’s, it’s sword and arrows sticking out your body from a human’s hand.

a wave and then a dagger in your eye.

ranboo knows he can’t exactly hide that well in this world, he has eye catching two toned skin, multicolored hair, and heterochromia eyes that have no whites.

maybe that’s why he likes the hypixel rings so much, where everyone cares more about fighting and winning than hybrids with horns or tails or fangs. everywhere else, no hybrid is a king or president, at the rings the leaderboards are full of non humans. nether, technoblade was at the top, his name written in blood and praised for.

there, in rings of crowds cheering and blood carpeting the ground, ranboo doesn’t feel bad standing to his full height and letting out enderman noises in celebration.

but then he left and visited niki in the dream esempii. and suddenly he was reminded of how hybrids are truly treated. how quackity grips his weapons when ranboo is close, how tubbo sidesteps him, how even fundy gave a side eye.

he knows they probably don’t even mean to. but it still hurts. because he is reminded that he is not human or normal.

so like before hypixel, he swallows his enderman noises, he hunches down and pushes down the urge to teleport when startled. it was simple, really: stay down, stay quiet, stay normal. and so he did.

until. until, he stands at his full height on That day while everyone yells at him, and enderman noises escape and at the end of it he teleports away. and he saw, the way they fell silent as his staggering height and angry and distressed noises and purple falling around before he’s gone.

he saw the way some gripped swords, and stepped back, and had fearful looks.

he shuts his mouth and locks the enderman noises behind his teeth, locks his hunched shoulders down.

but it seems technoblade and philza have found the key, in that poetic sense and all.

of course, there are hybrids in the esempii, its the most ranboo has seen outside the hypixel and in any country. fundy and ant, for example, are seen a bit. but they’re peaceful, fox and cat, people see them and actually greet them.

people see him, or sam maybe, or techno and tighten their fist and keep eyes on them.

but it’s...weird seeing a hybrid, a ‘hostile’ one at that, being so unashamed of themselves outside of hypixel. techno in the rings was aloof and strong, everyone knew he was the god of the fighting, blood on his fists and scars stretched on his face.

techno outside the rings, in l’manberg, in the fights, in the cold snow and warm wooden house. he stands to his full height, with a crown and flowing cape bringing attention to his tall stature. and phil, with his great wings always draped or flung out.

ranboo tries to go by the rules ingrained into his head: stay down, stay quiet, stay normal. sure he’s with two hybrids but its the world outside of the rings, he has to be human

but after the fifth time ranboo gets smacked in the head by the low door hanging, techno makes a face and grips him gently by the arms. he ignores his confused ‘hey’ and forces his back straight in front of the door, his eye going back and forth.

“wh-what?” ranboo sputters, as techno lets go and nods as he walks away.

“measuring so i can get a larger door for you.” he mentions offhandedly as he gets paper and a pen. like he isn’t doing something no one’s ever done. like when he hits his head on the door and fundy laughs and quackity cackles and pokes at him and even tubbo gives a smile. the only one who’s ever given sympathy and cool his head was niki, because she wasn’t tall but she understood the effects of being a hybrid.

techno walks off with measurements in his head and later phil comes in with wood and gets to making a tall door. and ranboo swallows the happy noises wanting to escape.

and they don’t stop. they keep going. phil starts flying or hovering to get closer to his height, techno sometimes heels and says its because he doesn’t want to be a shorty.

and ranboo realizes he starts not hunching. starts standing to his height and they don’t get scared. techno just gives a small twitch of his lips and gets taller heels. phil just grins and flies higher to ruffle ranboo’s hair.

the first time ranboo made an enderman noise, he froze up. he had been having a nightmare before waking up and trying to stay silent as his thoughts spiraled.

nikil’manbergsidesdreamyellingtraitor-

he barely registered the enderman screech of distress escaping. he slapped his hand on his mouth, blood filling it as his fangs bit into it, trying to stop the noises.

stay down, stay quiet, stay normal. stay down, stay quiet, stay normal. stay down, stay quiet, stay normal. staydownstayquietstaynormal.

“-ranboo!”

he felt his hand get grabbed away from his mouth, another hand gripping the bleeding hand gently. another hand brushing his hair back and wrapping an arm around him.

“ranboo you’re fine.”

he blinks and phil is there holding his hand, gently wrapping it in bandages, and techno’s claws are softly scraping against his scalp in a soothing manner.

ranboo clenches his eyes shut and leans against techno’s sides, letting soft enderman sounds escape.

“you’re safe.”

later on, when things are calmer and ranboo isn’t spiraling, techno gives a offhand comment that he can make his enderman noises any time. he gives a small smile as he says; “make noise any time, hopefully without a nightmare.”

and suddenly, ranboo doesn’t have to hide. he smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> this probably isnt that good, but i hope you guys enjoyed it djsjsj
> 
> maybe if u did,,,give comments and kudos? 😳👀


End file.
